Tools Bag
The Tools Bag contains all the things to edit a player's or object's properties. This is home to all your Object editors, Logic, Scoring and Ending and Music. This has 5 pages with different items on each. Basics Before you slap down tools logic and tweak here's some tips: * The right analog stick can resize, and rotate objects, depending which direction it's pushed. * Pressing R2 on the piece of logic will bring up its current properites such as which layer it is in etc. * Pressing R2 on the output will show you the signal strength. * The circle button is used to open the Sackpocket. This contains up to 5 of your level's powerups. Once full, it won't pick up any new items. The triangle button opens the Organizertron. '''This contains all of your quests, and shows if they've been completed or not. * For most logic to be placed down, you need an object. It won't let you otherwise. * Fire Harzards actually require two impacts to kill a player, or the object/player hitting the other thing at a high speed. * Fire Harzards will be automatically extinguished when in contact with natural water. However it won't be affected by the Water and Weather Effects, Liquids and the Water Projectile. * Dephysicallise will remove all collisions from an object. This means it can fall out of the level. So remember to set it Static. * Static/Dynamic will change the physics. Static will be immovable as evidenced by an infinity symbol, while Dynamic is movable. * The amount of different items used at once will overheat your level. Also lots of objects in a small area will cause the level to overheat. * Setting an object to dynamic, dephysicallising it then rephysicallising will cause the item to destroy itself, unless set to static. * An object in an object will cause texture spasm, unless the Position In Layer feature is used to stop this. * Advanced Create Mode has all the logic, so don't panic if you see half the logic missing. * Decorations '''do not have a hitbox. So you cannot naturally walk over decorations, instead you'll go through them. Sensors Sensors are the building blocks of all logical operations. These activate when the requirements for the certain sensor is correct. The common colour is pale green, however this can be tweaked to other colours for colour coding. All sensors can be found on pages 1-4. (Note: Remember that in order for logic to work you need to hook them up to a material with tweakable properties, or inputs. Also all Radii in the Radius Tweaks are cylindrical, and include touching works on objects with no physics.) Logic Logic where you can combine sensors or other pieces of logic to make the object activate under mor specific operations. These include Gates, and other pieces of logic. (Note: Like sensors, they all have an output. But they all have an input as well, which requires wiring to work, with the exception of the Memoriser which can activate, as long as another one with the same data has been activated in another level. Also most of the logic can be tweaked to have up to 100 inputs, and some also have a number of outputs. Also Most of the logic was added in Generation 2. All the gates will have a different appearance when inverted.) Logic: Movers & Rotators The Movers and Rotators make the object move in some way. These are naturally pale red and are found under the second page. They can all be tweaked to change the speed, the acceleration and the deceleration. These will not work on a static object. The way to distinguish the two are the mover's square shape and the rotators circular shape. (Note: Some Rotators effect the rotation of an object when placed on an angle. For example, by placing a Gyroscope 45 degrees on a flat object, the object will turn 45 degrees so that it faces upwards. I'm specifically talking about the Gyroscope, Look at Rotator and the Rocket Rotator.) Global Tweakers Global Tweakers change the level settings, and are naturally pale blue. The level settings are things like score, lighting and other settings. Object Tweakers Object Tweakers change the properties of objects or materials. They are naturally pale purple. Player Tweakers Player tweakers affect the player in some sort of way, from speeds to the animation. They are naturally pale cyan. (All this was introduced Other Here lies the remaining logic. They all are multicolored, but tend to be white commonly. Player Enhancements The Player Enhancements or Power-ups are createable or in game items that change the way the character controls or plays. The All powerups use the Right Analog sticks (Unless there is no aiming speed.) and the default use R1 and L1. To make a custom powerup or player enhancement, all you have to do is slap a Blaster Handle (Located in Other) on something. If you want some sort of action to happen, go to the single output and connect it to the action you want to occur. Some examples will occur below.